Lauren's tragedy
by lollypop172
Summary: when Lauren ends up in a wheelchair she begins to wonder if she can ever walk again.


Lauren was walking home from school, as she came towards the park a car was driving towards her it was out of control and it hit her. she went flying in the air and landed 12 meters from where she was standing, the man got out of his car and went to check if she was ok but she was unconchas, so he rung for an ambulance.

When she got to the hospital they rushed her straight to rhesus and called her mum she was in a terrible way, when her mum got there they took her for a CT scan and an x-ray.

the tests came back and it wasn't good news the test showed that she broke her spine that means she might not be able to walk, when she gained conchasness they asked her if she could move her toes, she tried and tried but she couldn't move them not even a twitch.

the next day she was still in hospital the doctors said she could go home later that day so her mum went home to sort out everything so it would be easier for her to get around and get up and down stairs because she would be in a wheelchair, when she went home her mum had organised a surprise party for her to help take her mind of things.

a couple days later she went to the hospital because she had to go to pyhysio therapy so they can help her walk again. she was doing well but while she was getting back into the wheelchair she fell on to the floor and damaged her spine again and it made her not able to lift herself up.

a month later she was lay in her bed doing her course work and she tried to mover her toes but they wouldn't move when suddenly they twitched so she screamed for her mum and her mum ran in to see what was up and she could see them moving they were so happy and that same day she was told the day of her prom but she was still worried that she wouldn't be out of the wheelchair by then, this made her more determined to walk again.

so to help her, her mum changed the spare room into an exercise room for Lauren. she put in bars so she could hold on to them while she walks and all the things she needs to help her, she still went to her pyhysio therapy at the hospital but when she got home from school she would always go in to the spare room and try to walk.

in three months it will Lauren's prom so she went with her mum to go and get her prom dress and shoes and after two hours of looking for the perfect dress and shoes she found it, it cost over a thousand pound but her mum and dad didn't care as long as she felt like a princess no matter what is going on.

in two months it is going to be the prom and every day Lauren is getting better, her friends and family are helping her and encouraging her, her boyfriend Morgan even goes round to her house and helps. her mum has even made him Lauren's little helper, day or night he is always there for her and he tells her." whenever you need me i am only a phone call way." everyday just before he leaves.

after a couple of weeks it is now four weeks till the prom and all her year have broken up to go to college but Lauren is still not out of her wheelchair, so the next day Lauren went to the hospital for her pyhysio therapy but he was still having trouble until she let go of the bars and she could stand without falling over so she put on foot slightly in front of the other and she could walk but only really slowly, so the doctors gave her crutches so she can take some pressure off her legs.

none of her friends knew she could walk again not even Morgan and it was the day of the prom, as she was just finishing getting ready a limo pulled up outside of the house and Morgan came out and knocked on the door so Lauren went to open the door and he couldn't believe his eyes it was so over whelming be started to cry, after they has some photos taken they headed off to the prom.

when they arrived to the venue everyone kept steering at her and congratulated her and at the end of the night they gave her a special surprise, her mum had emailed Justin Bieber and she told him about0 what happened to her and he agreed to sing at the prom for free she was so happy and she looked like a princess she knew then she was his one last lonely girl.


End file.
